The New Rose
by Rose Of Death 4242564
Summary: It was a month after Asura was defeated. He is gone for good... Or is he? Meet the new grim reaper, and watch as she brings two characters together. Kid's older sister is going to be in the series called Blooming Rose.
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice! I'm planning to put at least 8-16 chapters in my story. NOTE: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters. However, I do own the storyline. Also, this is based entirely on the anime, not the manga. Sorry that things will start really slowly.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

It was a month after Asura had been defeated. All the repairs of Death City and the DWMA were completed, and everything was back to normal. Maka, Kid, Black Star, Soul, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were still attending the DWMA. Everyone had healed from battling Asura and started going on missions again. Everything was normal. Well, kind of normal.

Even though everything looked fine, there were a few different things. The DWMA received a renovation, including new rooms to teach different abilities. Several rooms all purpose rooms were made. The Kishin soul was buried in the Death Room. Lastly, Lord Death became more cautious about leaving his mirror.

Maka, Kid, Black Star, and their weapons were all promoted to two-star meisters and weapons for defeating the Kishin Asura. Maka had hosted a party at her and Soul's apartment in honor of the defeating of Asura and the seven's promotion.

The seven kids were celebrating until Blair came in, looking for a bath partner. As always, the cat's towel 'accidentally' fell off, and the others would react as normal. Soul and Black Star would get a nosebleed. Kid would look disgusted and suggest that the cat put something decent on. Liz, Tsubaki, and Maka would look surprised. Patty would simply giggle.

Crona and Ragnarok had gotten used to the DWMA lifestyle. Crona was able to adjust quickly to being a student, and fit in perfectly, considering everyone's unique and strange personalities. Also, everyone else had gotten used to Ragnarok randomly popping up out of Crona's back. The demon swordsman had soon come out of his shell and become more social, and made more friends.

Azusa, Marie, and Justin Law were still staying at the Academy for some reason. It was odd that they would stay even after Asura was defeated. That was another thing that Kid was confused about. However, Joe Buttataki had left.

Mifune had joined the DWMA. He was now a teacher, and was quickly accepted into the Academy. Angela the witch was still a child, and the DWMA also took her in, with Kim's regeneration wavelength deterring her sway of magic. Everyone now knew Kim was a witch, but they still considered her their friend.

Medusa's soul was now buried in the Death Room. After she came back to life and was defeated once again, Lord Death couldn't risk anything. He took the soul even though Medusa was surely gone for good. The only way she was able to survive being killed once was because of Asura's madness wavelength.

Arachne's soul was consumed by Asura, for which everyone was glad about. Maka, Kid, and Black Star couldn't be less delighted at that, for they could still remember Maka's first encounter with the witch. The scythe meister could still recall when she had to be placed in a coffin.

Black Star and Tsubaki had just gotten back from their visit to Tsubaki's home in Japan. Black Star had been training with Tsubaki, and gotten significantly better, though he still retained his annoying personality. Now, he was at the dojo, once again muscle conditioning. Tsubaki was with him, also training to become stronger.

Maka and Soul were enjoying their day off of school. It was spring break that week, and Maka was reading in the library while Soul was sitting next to her, clearly bored. Often, Soul would check for books and read them, and sometimes he would simply sit by the window.

Liz and Patty were out shopping, picking out clothes. Even without Kid with them, the two sisters knew to pick clothes that were at least mostly symmetrical and both sisters would wear. They wondered why Kid had told them he was going to the DWMA.

Kid was walking to the Death Room. Something bothered him. A mist floated inside his head and soul. There was a mystery enveloping the Kishin Asura, something that Kid was sure about. The young reaper was so preoccupied; he forgot to inspect his mansion's symmetry twice in one week. Stein and Maka had even commented on wisps of fog floating around his soul lately, ever since Asura was defeated. The death god was so absorbed in this. Even Black Star had noticed him acting strangely. Still, there was something oddly familiar about that Kishin. The grim reaper realized there was a cloud surrounding his memories.

Kid continued walking through the winding halls of the DWMA. He gave a mental note to himself that if he ever ran the Academy, it would receive another renovation to make the school easier to navigate. Pushing open the glass doors to the Death Room, Kid saw the large expansion of the cartoony room. Closing the door silently, he noticed the fact that it seemed to stand on its own. The reaper walked under the many arches made to look like guillotines. Observing the large Death Room, Kid thought there was a possibility that the room was an endless space, as he only saw crosses as far as the eye could see. There were windows that seemed to simply float in the air, surrounded by swirling clouds on the ground and in the air.

When Kid finally reached the platform where his father stood, he froze. What was the young death god going to say? His father was standing in front of the giant mirror, apparently watching the outside world with it. Since Lord Death's soul was bound to Death City, the most he could do was watch. Unless the reaper used BREW to make Death City mobile. Kid was then reminded of that time when his father literally elevated the whole game.

Kid finally gained enough courage to ask his father straight out about Asura. There could be no holding back; Kid had to plain ask Lord Death about this. Walking quietly to behind him, he spoke up.

"Honorable Father, something has been bothering me," he said. Kid wanted to know the truth; he simply knew something was wrong. He simply could tell something was bothering Lord Death

"Ooh Kid you've gotten the habit of sneaking up on me!" exclaimed Lord Death in his usual cheerful squeaky voice. For some reason, Kid was even more annoyed at that voice than normal. His father had adopted that voice so young children would not be scared. It was indeed rather hard to run an academy without any students, but that voice still got rather irritating. "So why are you so gloomy now, Kiddo?"

Kid sighed. Sometimes, the young reaper wished his father would not call him 'Kiddo'. He would not avoid his point like his father always did. He questioned, "Is there something about Asura that I don't remember? After he was defeated, I've gotten a strange feeling about him."

"Well Kid, I would like to tell you now, but we will have a very important guest," replied the reaper. "I am expecting them soon." Lord Death had already gone back to watching his mirror.

"Are you just avoiding my question again, father?" asked Kid. "This is really worrying me. It can't be a coincidence that I started feeling strange right after we defeated Asura." The young reaper remembered when his father continually put off telling everyone about BREW and Eibon.

"Now Kid, I plan to tell you, but I want our guest to help explain. Our guest will arrive very soon, Kiddo, so I will tell you in no time."

Kid was taken aback. Who was visiting Death City? Who was close enough to Lord Death to have a suitable amount of knowledge about Asura? As he walked out of the Death Room, the reaper was quite preoccupied. And did he catch the scent of something odd? Something was definitely off. Kid could just tell if something was off because of his OCD.

When the reaper was walking back out of the DWMA, he passed the library. Greeted as normal, Kid met Maka and Soul. Trying to act as normally as possible, Kid gave a slight smile and waved.

The young reaper saw Black Star and Tsubaki walk out of the dojo on his way home. Despite Black Star's attempts to have a duel with him, Kid left with Tsubaki trying to calm down the dark assassin.

Liz and Patty were waiting for him at Gallows Mansion. Kid's home was a large mansion, resembling the DWMA's appearance. There were many skulls decorating the gates and front of the mansion. Carrying several shopping bags, the sisters were the only ones to notice that something was up with Kid.

"Hey Kid, is something bugging you?" asked Liz. She could always tell what Kid was thinking, or at least if he was thinking about something.

"I'm fine, Liz," responded Kid. But in truth, he wasn't. Walking up to his room, the reaper sunk into a chair, holding his head. He was deep in thought about Asura.

Maybe the Academy library would hold more information. There was a small possibility that one of the books could say something about Asura. Kid once again stood up and walked downstairs again. He still thought about this guest. Lord Death obviously knew something about Asura, yet wanted a guest to help explain. Who could be close enough to Lord Death and him to know or say anything?

"Liz, Patty, we're going to the Academy," he said curtly.

"Kay!" Patty called. She and Liz joined Kid, walking next to him as they returned to the Academy.

Black Star and Tsubaki were returning to their loft.

Black Star noticed Kid walking with Liz and Patty. He shouted, "Hey Kid, where are you going?"

"The Academy library. I want to do a bit more research on Asura. Something is still bothering me."

"Could we join you?" asked Black Star and Tsubaki. The reaper simply nodded, and the two changed directions, walking with the three already going to the library.

The five noticed that Maka and Soul were still in the library. Maka said, "Hey guys. Why are you here?" Her cheerful disposition was something everyone enjoyed.

"I'm researching Asura, the Kishin. Something has still been bothering me about it," Kid answered. He walked to several shelves, pulling out books and skimming through them. He continued searching for information while Liz and Patty explained Kid's reasons.

Little did they know, Lord Death was watching this through his mirror. He thought about how Kid would react to what he was going to be told. Maybe his son was old enough. Lord Death did know that Kid would have to be older than last time. He remembered what had happened before.

**FLASHBACK**

**Many years ago**

"Father, how can it be?" a voice asked. The voice was talking to Lord Death. "How can that be true? I don't believe it…" Wide, teary eyes stared up at the grim reaper.

Lord Death had just told that person. The person that called him Father. This child was so young at the time. So very young. At least, for a grim reaper

"I'm sorry… I know that the truth hurts," Lord Death said. How else would he tell the truth? It was harder raising this child than the first one. Maybe he should have waited until this child was older. This child was simply too young. Lord Death knew now. He should have waited longer to tell the truth. So much to say; but as a child, it was harder to handle the truth. If only Lord Death hadn't learned that the hard way.

Tears dripped down. This child simply was too young. "Father, is it really true? How could that really happen?"

This was his child… his responsibility… his daughter.

**FLASHBACK END**

"This will hurt him, but it will just have to be for the best. I need her to help me."

Meanwhile, a girl was standing on a floating shadow outside Death City. She observed the city, noticing how much it had changed in 80 years. It would be a pleasure to see Kid again. Those were the thoughts running through her mind.

The most prominent parts of her appearance were the lines around her head and the skull shaped rings on her middle fingers. She smiled and chuckled. "It's been so long."

**Sorry I was so vague! This is the first chapter. Just move on to the next chapters for more details. **

**Please continue to read through, and please review!**


	2. The New Soul

**Chapter 2: The New Soul**

"Yeah Kid, I can still sense those clouds, if not thicker, around your soul. They seem to be more numerous as well.

Maka had just checked Kid's soul on his request. Her soul perception often came in handy, since it was strong enough to reach halfway across the world. When the meister wondered why Kid would ask for another scanning, he answered the question.

"Father told me the visitor would help him tell me something," replied Kid, almost reading Maka's mind. "I wonder why he didn't want to tell me alone. This thing is bothering me; who would be close enough to Father and have suitable information about Asura?"

"I heard this guest would be sticking around Death City for a while," muttered Liz; gossip was always her strong point. Even so, her knowledge was limited.

Maka was still reading, saying, "We should be as friendly as possible to this guest. Remember, we don't have too many visitors in the middle of the desert.

Black Star clearly seemed troubled; or was it annoyed?

Patty giggled, "I hope the guest is nice!"

The seven kids continued talking about who their guest would be. They wondered what the guest would be like, but still knew almost nothing about the guest. Their visitor would have to be close enough to Lord Death to have an extensive knowledge of Asura the Kishin, so that ruled out a lot of people. It was possible that another Death Scythe was visiting; 4 of them were staying in Death City.

Throughout the whole conversation, Maka and Kid both sensed a strange presence that reminded them strongly of the Madness wavelength. However, they ignored it as they continued talking about the guest while researching Asura.

Time passed, with everyone asking questions about the visitor and trying to come up with suitable explanations. But Black Star reached his breaking point.

"So who is this guest everyone's talking about?" asked Black Star. "I can't believe that just 1 person could outshine a star like me! I think I'm going to challenge that person to a duel! YAHOO! I will assassinate someone!"

Liz nudged Maka, asking, "Did he act like that when Kid, Patty, and I started school here?"

With an annoyed expression on her face, Maka simply nodded.

Black Star was being his normal, attention-hogging self. The teal-haired dark assassin was standing triumphantly, with his weapon Tsubaki begging him to be quiet. Obviously, Black Star was still as cocky as ever.

"Well this guest must be important if my father wants to personally meet them," Kid said coldly.

"Whoa, Kid what's eating you? It's not cool to be aggravated over small things," teased Soul. The scythe weapon was demonstrating his usual knack of remaining 'cool'. He was lying on the window ledge, nonchalantly speaking to the other six.

"Makaa… Chop!" Out of nowhere, a 2-inch thick dictionary slammed down on Soul and Black Star's foreheads, causing blood to spurt out of the two boys' heads. Black Star passed out while Soul shouted in pain on account of being used to receiving Maka Chops.

Soul rubbed the tender bump on his forehead, and moaned to Maka, "Why the hell did you do that?"

Kid smiled and muttered what sounded like, "Maybe I should buy Maka an early birthday gift. An encyclopedia sounds good." However, no one noticed this.

Maka glared at Soul and shouted, "Don't you remember what Kid said earlier? He told us something was bothering him and it was about Asura!"

"Well, look at who's got a new boyfriend," Soul said coolly. Maka and Kid blushed furiously and after another Maka Chop for the scythe was given, the two meisters continued what they were doing, though still a little pink. Liz and Patty looked deviously at each other, noticing Kid and Maka's reactions.

Soul sighed. There was no budging Maka's opinion. The gang was in the library, looking out the large window. After the reconstruction of the DWMA, this window was added, with a perfect view of the surrounding desert and mountain range. There was a large ledge under the window where everyone sat. Patti was pointing out a cloud that looked like a giraffe, Liz was using the window as a mirror to fix her hair, Maka was reading a thick book, her dictionary at her side, and everyone else was idly chatting. Kid though, was deep in thought.

The young reaper was thinking about his memories. Who was Asura exactly? Lord Death said something about Asura once being a close friend to him. Kid also recalled his father saying Asura was one of his guards 800 years ago. He tried with all his might to remember something, but that was proven useless.

Kid took a break from his pondering, and scanned the room. The library was made up of 4 floors; two bunches of shelves for each level. Arranged in perfect symmetry thanks to Kid, the shelves were lined up with the front and back of the library. On the upper floors, a glass floored walkway connected the two sides of each story. Each level also had several chairs and a table where students could get reading done. There were two areas on each floor, one on each side. The top floor had a glass dome in the roof, and sunlight would flood in, resulting in no to little need for artificial lights. Being the largest room in the whole school, it was placed at the back of the Academy, where a back door and the large window were present.

Kid then started concentrating again. What had he seen when Maka defeated Asura? Let's see, Kid thought. Closing his eyes, the death god went back into his memories. He could imagine the scene so clearly in his mind. Black Star and Tsubaki were lying to Maka's left. Black Star was sitting upright while Tsubaki was slung over a rock slab. He, Liz, and Patty were over on Maka's right. Kid was lying facedown, barely being able to look up. Liz and Patty were behind him, struggling to stay conscious. Soul was laying facedown behind Maka.

Right before Asura exploded into dust and blew away, he said one last thing. "Bravery, eh? Then it's just like madness." He had looked up at the reddish force field, glowing crimson.

When that happened… Wait, did his eyes? They couldn't have been a golden color. Kid's eyes were a golden layer like that. The bits of soul Kid saw for a split second were a crimson red with… blue? The lonely red seemed to be flecked with light blue, just like a normal soul, one not influenced by the madness. But hadn't Lord Death buried the soul inside the Death Room? That feeling Kid got when he sensed the Kishin's soul back then… It seemed familiar… Maybe that was the uneasy feeling he got that Kid completely ignored. Suddenly, Kid stood up, shocking everyone.

As everyone else started, Kid gasped, saying, "Asura! I knew that it had something to do with him. Yes, that madness can't be anything else! Guys, I feel some soul residue from Asura the Kishin."

"Hey, what are you saying Kid?" Liz said, bewildered. "What is soul residue, and how do you know it's the Kishin's?" She looked over at Maka, who simply shrugged in confusion.

"Soul residue," explained Kid impatiently. "It is a trace left behind by souls when they leave a body or vessel. If something living died, a soul residue is left. Only few people like grim reapers can sense this, and it is extremely difficult. If I recall, Asura disappeared into dust. That dust could have traveled here due to his soul being in the Death Room."

"I don't understand," said Tsubaki. "Didn't Maka defeat him?" She seemed worried about this, remembering what Asura had done.

Kid sighed sadly. "I think it's because of the madness still in the world. No one is so pure that they can claim to have a true soul. There is always madness in the world, balanced with good and order. Maybe something else is attracting the soul residue. I don't know what, though."

Kid thought about this. Maybe someone else could try sensing Asura. If he could have this verified, he would need another person with a strong enough soul perception. One person came to mind.

"Maka, could you try your soul perception ability? There is a small possibility that you can sense soul residue." Naturally, Kid asked Maka on account of her being able to locate one person among hundreds.

"Um, okay," said Maka tentatively. She closed her eyes for a second, and then gasped. She obviously seemed scared and a bit worried.

"Maka? Do you have something?" asked Kid. He seemed frantic. Did Maka sense the soul residue?

"No, I don't see any soul residue, but there's a powerful soul in Death City. It wasn't here before. It's worrying me too much. I can tell that it is powerful, just a little smaller than Lord Death's soul. It could belong to a witch, but I'm not entirely sure about it. It's certainly not a human soul, though."

"What, a witch in Death City?" Tsubaki said, worried.

"Hah hah, there's no way a witch would dare challenge the great BLACK STAR!" Black Star shouted. Apparently he had already woken up from the Maka Chop. But the scythe meister was still extremely annoyed at him.

Promptly after giving Black Star another Maka Chop, she said, "I don't know, actually, I don't think so. A witch would have had soul protect on anyway. But that's still a non human soul. And it's getting closer to the Academy! It's just so powerful!"

Liz wondered, "What kind of soul could it be then? If the soul doesn't belong to a human or a witch, then what kind of soul is it?"

Maka responded, "I'm not sure. Uh oh. I think the soul is in the building!"

Everyone was thinking about what the soul could be. No one even noticed Kid with his eyes closed, using his soul perception. He had sensed the soul too, and tried indentifying it. Then, he opened his eyes, an answer in his mind.

"A reaper soul," breathed Kid.

"What?" chorused the children.

"I know a reaper soul when I sense one," Kid responded. I know my soul and my father's; this soul is much too similar to not belong to a death god."

"But I thought you and Lord Death were the only grim reapers," Patty and Liz said.

Nodding in agreement, the young reaper again tried scanning the soul. Once again, he got the same result. There it was, that reaper soul, which was actually in the building. It seemed to be moving as if it were walking through the school.

"This is too strange. I'm positive that is a reaper soul, but I'm also sure that there are only two grim reapers: Father and me. We have to find out what that soul is. I think it's in the Death Room. Let's go to Father," Kid said.

Immediately exiting the library, the seven started running to the Death Room.

Kid tried his soul perception once again. That soul was definitely in the Death Room with his father. Could that be the guest? Another grim reaper? Kid could tell that the soul was extremely strong, probably matching Lord Death's power. The young reaper knew that his grandfather had already died, and his father was an only child. His grandfather also had no siblings. He didn't have a grandmother either. The only way another reaper could exist was if Kid had a sibling. But he was an only child. Or was he?

Meanwhile, Lord Death greeted the guest in the Death Room. The visitor walked calmly to the platform in the Death Room.

"How are you enjoying Death City so far?" he asked.

The guest said, "It seems quite nice here. I must take some time to relax on the roof of the Academy. Death City certainly has changed a lot in 80 years."

"Indeed it has."


	3. Lord Death's Daughter

**Chapter 3: Lord Death's Daughter**

"Father! There's something we need to….." Kid droned off.

Things were certainly awkward for everyone. Death was kneeling at a skull-shaped coffee table, sipping tea. Across from him was a girl, also holding a cup. It seemed they were having a friendly conversation before the seven burst into the Death Room.

Is this the guest, Kid thought? She was so young, probably 18, and kind of good looking. A well shaped body and her waving hair perfectly framed her thin face. Her bangs were pushed out of her face to the right. She was wearing formal clothes like Kid: A black jumper covering a white shirt with white at the collar and bottom of the shirt. The girl was wearing a black pencil skirt going down to her knees and silver heeled sandals. She had a naturally pale complexion that contrasted with her hair that was night itself. She seemed to have a gentle, yet strong expression. Wait; were those the white Lines of Sanzu wrapping around her hair?

"My, are these students here? They seem to want to say something to you, Father." She said this so mysteriously, she seemed rather attractive overall. Then what she said sunk in.

"Did she say Father?" Tsubaki whispered to Maka. That she did. The girl gave a mysterious smile. Turning to Lord Death, she nodded.

"Well, yes Kiddo. This is your older sister, Rose," chuckled Kid's father. Everyone in the Death Room turned their head to Kid. However, the young grim reaper seemed just as shocked as everyone else. Kid was still wondering how he could have an older sibling.

"Kid, I guess you're wondering how you could have an older sibling," said Rose. She simply gave a warm smile at the seven.

Wow, she good, thought Kid. It was as if she could read minds.

"It's good to see you again," Rose laughed at Kid's shocked face. "It has been so long since I saw you. Yes, it was 80 years ago. Probably don't remember me. Anyways. My name is Rose, short for The Rose of Death. I guess you sensed my soul and freaked out. After all, not many people know there is a female reaper in the world."

"Do you read minds?" giggled Patty. Her thought was not completely silly, though. Rose had correctly found out why the kids were in the Death Room. She had also known that Kid was shocked to have an older sister.

"Patty," threatened Kid. Not many guests respond very well to Patty. In fact, some people would just stop talking to her. However, it seemed Rose was not one of them. Actually, she giggled at Patty's question.

"No worries, Kiddo. People often ask that. You're the same as ever. I remember your cute little stripes. They are so adorable!" Rose giggled.

"At least we know where she got that from, "Liz spoke, glancing at Death. They indeed share the same bubbly personality.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. Unlike mortals, we age extremely slowly. I was born just like you, from a fragment of Father's soul about 220 years ago. Then you were born 180 years ago," started Rose.

Rose continued. "Since our Father had you to take care of, had duties here at the DWMA, and the obvious fact that he's grounded here made him unable to complete his reaper duties. I had to leave Death City to do Father's job for him. I really didn't want to leave, but the world needs at least one reaper to keep the world in balance. It runs in the family for everyone to love symmetry and balance, and I am no exception. I guess I just don't have a severe case of OCD like you though.

Silence. The seven were still surprised that Kid could have an older sister and not know about her.

"Well now, Kid, you know about your sister now!" exclaimed Lord Death.

Kid was still extremely confused. "Why didn't you tell me about having an older sister Father?"

Rose turned to her Father and back. It was as if she told Lord Death that she would handle this.

"The thing is Kid…" Rose explained. "Our Father was simply much too busy. Also, I still had my own reaper duties to take care of. I really wish you could have met me sooner."

"But wasn't I old enough to remember you 80 years ago?" questioned Kid.

"You see…" Rose started slowly. Kid could have sworn he saw a flicker of blue in Rose's golden layered eyes.

Their conversation was interrupted by Lord Death. The reaper clapped his hands and said happily, "Well, why don't we go outside? The sun is shining, and it's a beautiful day!"

"You gotta love that voice," said Rose, walking off the platform in the Death Room. But suddenly, an extremely familiar and loud voice rang out.

"YAHOO! This is Black Star, the greatest star and dark assassin to ever have lived. No one dares to outshine me, or they will pay! I challenge you, The Rose of Death to a duel! You and me, no weapons! And don't think I'm gonna go easy on you just because you're a girl!

"What the-"Soul cut off. "How did he get up there….."

Everyone looked up. Black Star was standing on one of the tall arches over the Death Room entrance, yelling at Rose.

"Oh Black Star please get down from there!" cried Tsubaki.

"Black Star, please remind me to freaking' kill you," growled Maka. "How annoying can you be to our guest?"

"Don't worry," came a soft chuckle from behind.

Rose was standing behind them, a devious smirk on her face.

"I'll accept that challenge, _Black Star._ It's been a long time—perhaps 13 years-since I've battled a member of the Star Clan."

"Wait, what?" asked Black Star. He glanced at the star tattoo on his shoulder then turned back to Rose.

"Don't worry – I won't go easy on you either," she replied. Waltzing to the entrance, Rose left Black Star jumping down from the arch, looking on in shock.


	4. The Duel

**Chapter 4: The Duel**

Walking outside, the gang, Rose, Lord Death, and Stein stopped in front of the Academy.

"Might I ask why you're here, Dr. Stein?" Kid said.

Dr. Stein silently pulled out a cigarette. After lighting it, he said calmly, "Why Kid, I thought that would be clear. It's not often that I get to a battle between a grim reaper and Black Star, or anyone else. Then again, you did that on your first day too."

"Oh yeah," Kid replied. His memorable first day was filled with a duel between Kid and Black Star. The young death god saw that this duel was made more interesting by the fact that neither side had a weapon. Black Star could shoot his soul wavelength directly; what would Rose do?

"I'm just warning you, Black Star," said Rose. She adjusted her clothes. "Don't blame me for things you didn't know. Also, I wouldn't promise your soul's safety. You chose to battle me. I am a reaper."

Kid gasped. Isn't that what he said to Black Star? Not promising the assassin's safety of his soul?

"Okay, let's begin," said Black Star.

"Let's," replied Rose. For a brief moment in time, both people stood silently, facing each other. Then something happened. A streak went by Black Star.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Black Star. Then he stumbled. A large wound on his side had appeared. Blood rushed from the large cut on the left. Then another streak. And another wound on the right. A chuckling was heard.

"I told you not to blame me for things you didn't know," said Rose. What was even more surprising was that long gleaming black and silver blades had sprouted from her arms. Was she a weapon? Everyone thought about this.

"Actually, I'm a meister/weapon hybrid," explained Rose. The blades on her arms shattered, leaving silver pieces to fall on the ground. "Shadow spikes," she whispered. The pieces vibrated, then moved all over the ground. They lengthened into glowing spikes, and then disappeared.

"Ha! Now where did they go?" Black Star shouted. A large grin appeared.

A smirk emerged on Rose's face. "How arrogant," she said.

The assassin lunged at Rose, his hand starting electricity. But too suddenly, a spike shot from the ground and impaled Black Star through the abdomen.

"What the-"Black Star groaned. The long spike melted back into the ground, ready for another strike. More blood dripped onto the ground, splattering on the stone underneath them.

Watching Black Star fall back, Rose replied, "I thought you knew. Those shadow spikes I planted earlier; they're invisible and will slice right through you when you go over them."

"Dammit," she's powerful, thought Black Star.

"Well, I am a _full_ death goddess," said Rose with more than a hint of evil. She narrowed her eyes, ready for another attack.

"Hmm, it looks like her personality completely changes when she entered battle," Kid speculated.

"That's correct, Kid. Now, could you and Maka check Rose's soul?" asked Dr. Stein.

"Umm Dr. Stein," said Maka. "I saw that Rose's soul is humongous. How will we see it? It's about the size of Death City. We will have to get to higher ground.

Kid summoned Beezlebub from his hand. Stepping on it, he held out his hand to Maka and said, "You can come up here, Maka."

Blushing very slightly, Maka took Kid's hand and stepped on the skateboard.

"Is it okay if you change your position on the skateboard?" asked Kid. "It's difficult to navigate it with two people." So in this new position, Kid's feet were on the end of the skateboard, standing behind Maka, his chest touching her back, whose feet were between his. Maka blushed more and even Kid's face got a little red, as their cheeks almost touched when they were facing the same direction. Both meisters scanned Rose's soul. Maka and Kid looked shocked, and the scythe meister fell backward, being caught by Kid.

"Be careful, okay?" said Kid. They were still surprised. Being far above Death City, they saw Rose's soul. It was a large emerald color, with complete white stripes and shadows in the shape of skulls floating around it. Three large spikes were also present. The soul encompassed most of Death City and was shimmering. When they floated down to Dr. Stein, he was told this and nodded.

"Rose's soul wavelength is off the charts," Dr. Stein explained. If fact, the only other person whose soul is larger than Rose's is that of her own father. Even though, hers is only a little smaller than her father's."

The battle focused back on Rose and Black Star. Dark jagged shadow appeared in Rose's hands, and she then threw them at Black Star. Almost as sharp as her blades, the shadow bolts cut up the dark assassin even more.

Black Star was forced repeatedly back with the shadow spikes and the bolts of shadows that Rose threw from nowhere. He attempted to attack Rose with martial arts, but she had extremely quick reflexes. Spinning one leg around in a circle, she kicked Black Star's ankles, slowing him down considerably. She immediately ran under him, pushing the assassin back up and punching his until he was forced back again.

"Damn… it's like with Kid. I can't close to her," Black Star muttered.

"Oh sorry… I didn't know you liked close-range fights," Rose said. Then she jumped into sight of the sun, blinding Black Star. Closing his eyes, the dark assassin was surprised by Rose coming down on him with long blades on her arms. At the last second, the reaper spun around, slashing Black Star in the chest with both arms and kicking him back.

"Oh just look at that beautiful symmetry!" Kid said! "My sister is the best when battling."

"Black Star's not used to fighting like this," Soul said. "Rose is just too powerful."

Finally, Black Star tried shooting his soul wavelength. The assassin seemed to disappear; then in a flash, he rushed behind Rose and pressed his hand to her back. Electricity crackled and Rose was forced forward. But it did nothing.

"Why didn't it go through?" shouted Black Star.

"I suppose Dr. Stein over there has the same ability," said Rose smiling, looking over at the meister. When Dr. Stein looked taken aback, Rose started talking again.

"You see, I can adjust my soul wavelength to match yours, cancelling it. When I first met you, I studied your soul wavelength, so I know it quite well now. I could also tell that Dr. Stein had the ability because of my soul perception abilities, which is so detailed I can tell what a person is thinking and their abilities just by studying their soul wavelength. A little trick I picked up that counts for even kishins."

I have to get her off balance, thought Black Star. Then without warning, he lunged at Rose and grabbed her by the leg, his arm being sliced by a spike in the process.

"What are you doing?" yelled Rose. She stumbled, and Black Star had his chance. But then a shadow formed under Rose as she jumped, Black Star still holding her leg. As everyone looked on in awe, Rose used the shadow like Kid's skateboard and rode it, rising up higher and higher until she was around 20 feet up. Looking down at Black Star with an expressionless face, she threw a shadow bolt at his hand.

Black Star started falling like a stone toward the hard ground below. To make it worse, Rose rushed down and pressed her hands to Black Star's already wounded stomach. "Soul Force," she whispered. Black Star coughed up blood at the attack and was pushed down even faster. Hitting the ground, a cloud of dust was created.

The dust storm made by Black Star slamming into the ground cleared, and Tsubaki did not hesitate to rush over, yelling, "Black Star!" Rose floated down to the ground, and her shadow sunk into the ground. When she landed, she walked over to Black Star, saying, "It's okay, Tsubaki. I made sure I didn't kill him."

Tsubaki looked up at Rose's gentle face. She then said, "I promise."

Meanwhile, the others stared at Rose, dumbfounded. She was so powerful!

"Well, that's my Rose for ya! She became this powerful when training to complete missions intended for me," exclaimed Lord Death. "I actually think she was holding back. Rose seemed to be hiding her true power."

"So, should we take Black Star inside?" Rose asked cheerfully. "He still might need medical attention, even though I went easy on him."

"WHAT? You went easy on me? Now that's just plain mean," yelled Black Star, already awake.

Rose didn't seem at all troubled. "Well, if I went at you with all my power, you probably would have been killed. I did that for some of your family. Don't worry, Black Star! You have power, and your battle today proved it. You might not have beaten me, but if you become a true star, you could someday! Don't you want to surpass god?"

"I hate it when she reads my mind," muttered Black Star.

Walking


	5. The Kishin and Kid

**Chapter 5: Kishin and Kid: The Hidden Story?**

"Now Kid, this won't be easy, so I called Rose to Death City," Lord Death said with a sigh. Rose nodded.

"It was hard for me when I found out, Kid. And it will definitely be harder for you," Rose said gently.

It appeared Rose's personality changed yet again.

Kid, Maka, and Black Star with their respective weapons were in the Death Room along with Death and Rose.

"What to do you want to say Father?" asked Kid tentatively. "Does it have something to do with the Kishin, Dear Sister?

Rose sighed. "I guess I'll tell him, Father. You see Kid; there is something you should know about Asura, the Kishin. First, what do you think of him?"

"What do I think of him?" Kid questioned.

"Yes, Kiddo. We need an opinion from you about Asura," said Death.

"Well…" began Kid. "I think that I didn't like how Asura treated everyone, and how he tried to kill all of us. I mean, he tried to attack me just so you would get hurt. I'm sorry for that Father."

"It's okay, Kid," said the reaper.

Kid continued on about Asura, and the madness possessing the Kishin. Rose and Lord Death looked at each other. They both knew what to start with.

Maka stared at Kid, realizing how much he was affected by Asura.

"Okay, Kid. I think we know where to start," responded Lord Death.

"It will hurt, but it's for the best. I don't know how I got past it," said Rose quietly. "We tried to stall having to tell you, but that makes it worse when you numb the pain. You see, Asura is our brother."

"…"

Everyone gasped. Liz looked up from her nails, Patty paused making her origami giraffe, Soul stopped adjusting his clothes; everyone was shocked, but no one was more surprised than Kid.

"No…"

"NO!"

"How can… It's not possible… how can we be related to…"

"Asura. Yes," replied Rose. "To be exact, he was born from Father removing fear from his soul. Asura was then born from that more than 800 years ago. But 80 years ago…"

Rose slowly walked over to Kid. "This is what happened so long ago… Everyone in this room will see this too…"

Taking Kid into her arms, she placed her hand on his forehead, her hand starting to glow emerald. Feeling the warmth of his sister, Kid closed his eyes. Everyone else gasped, realizing what was happening. A flashback…

FLASHBACK (80 years ago)

"Father, is there something bothering you?"

A young Kid was tugging on his father's cape, clearly worried about his father. They were in the Death Room, which seemed no different.

"Is Kid being a nuisance?" a new voice called. Walking in, a teenage Rose was smiling at Kid's annoyance. She was no different except for the fact her Lines of Sanzu were incomplete.

"Oh no, Kid isn't a problem at all," replied Lord Death. "It's just that…" he trailed off.

"What is it, Father?" Kid and Rose asked.

"It's okay Kiddo. Could I have a talk with Rose in private though?"

"You never let me join the grown-up talk," Kid complained with a pouty face, which was too cute.

"It's okay, Kid," consoled Rose. "You will grow up soon. I thought I would never get older. Then again, we are reapers. We age pretty slowly."

"Okay," muttered Kid.

Walking over to her father, Rose whispered, "What is going on? I feel a strange madness floating around. This had been happening for a week. Does it have something to do with Asura, my older brother?"

"You were always good at guessing what I was thinking," Lord Death breathed.

"It would be easier if I could read your soul," joked Rose.

"Anyways, I think Asura is beginning to awaken again. It must have been because of that witch and her spell."

A WEEK LATER

A terrified Rose was holding an even more frightened Kid. They could only look on as Death was fighting with him…

Asura, their own brother, was shouting with their father. Asura was a thin man, covered in bandages. His three eyes glowed crimson red, filled with madness.

"YOU MAY BE MY SON, BUT I WILL STOP YOU ONCE AGAIN!" bellowed Lord Death.

Kid whimpered. He had never seen his father so infuriated before. The caring father that had always loved him; was that him?

Rose held Kid tighter in fear. She too trembled at the sight of her father.

"Don't worry Kid. We'll all be safe very soon. I promise Kid, and we both love you. Father and I both."

"Your love for others will be your end. I know that," said Asura. He turned and opened his mouth. Inside was his weapon, and a giant red beam shot from it toward Rose and Kid.

"NO!" shouted the Lord Death. He grabbed Asura. Doing the exact same thing he did so long ago, the reaper ripped off Asura's skin and made a bag. He stuffed Asura inside, and then sealed the kishin underground. All this took only a few seconds, but that was still too long. The red beam traveled fast, and the two young reapers in the beam's path were so fearful.

Rose's expression suddenly hardened, and she put Kid down, who was still trembling. Holding out her hands, Rose created a large shield made of emerald-colored energy. Rose closed her eyes and concentrated even more. She gritted her teeth, with all her might trying to defend Kid. But the beam was only weakened and was still powerful. It hit them.

Kid awoke to beeping monitors and sensors. Rose and Kid were in beds, being treated for their wounds. Rose was sleeping; she had a lot of machines connected to her.

"Kid! You're awake!" said his father. Lord Death was sitting in a chair by the beds, mask and cloak off, looking frightened.

"Father," Kid whimpered.

"It's okay Kid. We're all okay. I made sure Asura is never coming back. But Rose is severely wounded. She almost died there. She took most of the blow for your protection. Kid…" He looked into Kid's eyes. "It is not your fault. But I want you to forget everything."

Kid's eyes widened. He looked over at the barely living Rose.

"What? Does that mean I have to forget Rose? Don't do it! Wait! WAIT! Father…"

Lord Death got up, with a pained look. Despite Kid's struggles, he placed his hand on the young boy's forehead. It glowed gold, and clouds fogged Kid's mind. He fell into darkness, saying, "Rose. Father. Don't…"

FLASHBACK END

"Rose…"

"Kid…"

The two siblings looked into each other's eyes. Both smiled, and tears splashed on the floor.

"Kid, I've always wanted to protect you better ever since…" she stopped. "Ever since I broke my promise to you. We weren't safe, so I wanted you to be safe. And also… I want you to find the one you truly love. I was never able to."

Kid looked up at Rose. Her tears had increased.

"I promise dear sister…"


	6. Memories and Powers

**Chapter 6: Memories and Powers**

The fog in Kid's soul and mind was cleared. But it hurt.

"Rose; did you really protect me like that from Asura?" whimpered Kid.

"Yes," Rose said.

"Wait, Kid. Could you take this rose?" Rose took a white rose from her pocket. Whispering strange words, she turned it night black.

Kid held out his hand. When he put the rose on right side of his jacket, Rose gasped. "Oh I'm so sorry Kid! I didn't realize it would make you asymmetrical."

But when she looked up at Kid, his eyes were watery, and he said, "I still love it, dear sister."

"Ohhh…" Rose and Kid turned their attention to the others. The two reapers had forgotten about everyone else standing there. Patty, Liz, Maka, and Tsubaki were gushing out tears. Black Star and Soul had fewer tears, but they clearly cared about Kid.

"Now go to your friends Kid. You're lucky that you have them. Really. We death gods are often feared by everyone. It's hard to make friends while like this." Kid gave a rare smile. When he walked over to his friends, Rose noticed Maka blushing a bit.

"I think I've found her," she thought.

Rose's POV

We were sitting on the roof of the DWMA. It was my idea to come up her. After all, I loved feeling the breeze while enjoying the silence up here. Except it wasn't silent.

The whole gang was up on the rooftop too, chattering and talking about past experiences. Kid was talking calmly with Maka and Soul. I smiled to myself, staring at the desert surrounding Death City. Turning to the scythe meister I felt like verifying my theory. I checked Maka's soul, and I knew she loved Kid. If only my little brother knew.

"Dear sister, why don't you come over here?"

Kid had woken me from my thoughts. Pretending like nothing happened, I joined the three.

"What are you doing?" I asked Kid.

Soul answered my question.

"We were talking about Kid's adventure with the Black Dragon ship. He's still annoyed by how Liz fell through the floor and he couldn't use Patty because of obvious reasons."

"Well Kid, couldn't you have just held Patty with both hands instead of one to preserve your symmetry?" I asked.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that?" cried out Kid. He went into yet another symmetry fit, and Maka and Soul turned their attention to me.

I smiled nervously.

"Heh heh… I guess you must have had a lot of memories. It's pretty exciting when you get to see the world, right?"

"Yeah, it's great," said Maka. "I remember when Soul and I went to Italy …" Maka didn't finish.

I sighed, and patted Maka on the shoulder. "It's not your fault that Soul was injured. People often get that guilt when they end up safe and someone else isn't."

"Hey stop reading our minds!" Maka exclaimed.

I chuckled. "Sorry. It's a habit of mine. I often use it to see what an enemy will do."

"So why didn't you know Black Star would grab your leg in that battle?" asked Soul with a smirk.

"Actually, I turned off my soul perception to make it easier on Black Star," I answered, glancing at Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty.

"I've never heard of such a precise soul perception," complimented Maka. "Is that because of you being a grim reaper?"

"Thanks Maka," I said. "It's only partially, though. With enough practice and experience, Kid here will be able to use the same ability. 30 years if he works hard enough. Maybe even 25 if he steps it up. For some reason, Father can't do that. It's probably because of the fact that he's stuck in Death City all the time."

"So how many powers do you have? I mean, you're a reaper," Soul said.

I chuckled once again. "Well, don't forget about Kid here." I ruffled his hair like always, and he gave a small smile at it. I guessed Kid was trying to make up for lost memories. "As reapers, we have many abilities. Some with us at birth, some are gained through learning. As you could see, I had a floating shadow that I could summon. Kid can do the same with his skateboard Beezlebub. An ability specific to grim reapers, we can use Sonso to collect souls without actually consuming them. We can summon jets to fly. Kid and I can conjure a skull to communicate with our father. We can conjure up a shield based on our magic theme. By the way, Kid's is skulls, and mine shadows. We have extraordinary combatative abilities, as you could see, due to our extreme level of power. Grim Reapers are also extremely physically advanced. We're immune to sunburn, frostbite, burn, blisters, toxins, etc. You also saw how we can erase memories and bring them back. Do you want me to continue?"

"Well, that is a lot!" exclaimed Soul. "But let's hear the rest.

"Okay," I said. "We can also survive many attacks that would definitely kill a human. Asura was still alive after being skinned and blood drained, Father survived being hit directly by Asura, and Kid and I both were through some rough times. We can use fragmentation to create more reapers. I think Father is able to control the attributes of the new grim reaper. And you saw our godlike wavelengths. There are several abilities only I or Kid have. You remember my shadow spikes. I have several more shadow powers, like the black blades I can sprout from my body and the shadowy bolts I threw. You might also think I am extremely powerful when shooting my soul wavelength. The truth is, I can copy a power if I have seen or received it. Due to that, I have a giant move set. However, we have some negative abilities. We are very susceptible to Madness, as we are embodiments of Madness itself. Then there is the Madness itself, our greatest and most dangerous power. It is represented by the Lines of Sanzu in our hair. This power is quite mysterious, and can be abused too easily. I think that's it."

"But wait, Rose!" said Maka. "I'm curious about the Madness."

"Sorry Maka," I responded. "I would prefer if you did not ask about that."

I glanced over at Maka. She seemed surprised by how cold my voice got.

"Sorry…" I muttered. "I sometimes do that."

Maka smiled. "It's okay Rose." She was always quick to forgive others. I was glad of that.

"Hey can we join you?" asked Black Star loudly. I looked up. Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were looked at us, all smiling. I nodded, and the four joined us.

I felt like talking about some people I had met back then. "I remember going on a lot of adventures. There was that time with… never mind! I don't think you should know about that."

The other seven simply giggled. I couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Hey everyone. I think it's getting a little late. The sun is setting. Why don't we all stay the night at Kid's place? Is that alright Kid?"

"Sure why not?" Kid answered, checking his watch.

"Okay, let's go everyone!" I called.


	7. New Love

**Chapter 7: New Love**

Normal POV:

The sun had set… Stars were appearing… The moon had risen into the sky… Everything in the night sky was the same. Rose wished her life could be more normal. Kid, Father, Him…

"Hey Rose are you there?" rang a voice.

It was Patty, one of Kid's weapons.

"Hey Patty," she said. Rose became a little jealous of how the little weapon was able to always remain cheerful and optimistic. "Patty…" she said.

"Yeah?" asked the weapon.

"What do you think of Kid? As a friend, I mean."

"Why do you want to know? Can't you read minds?" giggled Patty.

"I just want to know without having to check your soul," Rose replied.

"Well I think I'm lucky to have a meister as good as Kid… He's always looking out for others, and will defend his friends no matter what. When Kid isn't going into another symmetry fit, he's quite friendly to be around. He's also kind and caring, although he doesn't smile too much."

"Thanks for the info," Rose said, ruffling Patty's hair.

Patty giggled again, seeming to like that.

"Well, here we are," Kid finally said. The mansion was just as large as everyone remembered it. Pushing both doors open, Kid escorted everyone inside. Rose took note of the perfectly aligned furniture and pictures, making the house symmetrical.

"You can choose your rooms," Kid said after showing everyone the guest rooms. Kid certainly had a way of arranging furniture. Each room was amazingly symmetrical, yet every room had a unique feeling to it. Each guest chose to sleep in their own room, as there were enough rooms for everyone. Naturally, Kid's room was the eighth door on the right. Wanting to stay in her old room, Rose chose the eighth door on the left.

When everyone had chosen their rooms, they all got used to it. Rose's room was just as she remembered it: it was a pure white color with a large bed across from the door. There were two large dressers, and two large mirrors. The two doors in the room led to a private library and bathroom. Each room was essentially the same, but Rose liked the vibe from this room.

Walking downstairs, Rose saw Maka preparing dinner. It certainly was quite a task to prepare dinner for 8 people, especially if they enjoyed different foods.

"Could I help you, Maka?" Rose asked. She enjoyed cooking, and others would always compliment the food she made.

"Okay," answered Maka with a smile. The reaper smiled to herself, knowing that Maka was very kind.

The two girls continued cooking in silence for a few minutes, until Rose asked something.

"What do you think of Kid? As a friend, I mean."

Maka looked a little shocked at this question, blushing a bit.

"Well, Kid is really nice. He is a little quick to apologize, and has a strong will. He is a gentleman when nothing concerns symmetry. Once you get used to his OCD, he's a nice person to be around. Kid is always concerned for his friends' safety. Kid is extremely brave because of this. He wants his friends to do their best. Kid is really generous and… Wait, why do you want to know?"

Rose gave a mysterious smile before saying, "No reason." Maka cocked her head. She thought she saw a flash of silver in Rose's eyes.

Finally, dinner was ready. Maka and Rose had prepared quite a feast. A salad with organic lettuce, carrots, cucumber, and salad dressing; an entrée for each person; tiramisu, a fancy dessert.

"We hope you enjoy our cooking!" said Maka cheerfully.

"We made a separate entrée for each person too!" finished Rose.

Rose – Steamed lobster with grilled asparagus

Kid – Perfectly symmetrical sushi rolls and soy sauce

Liz – Honey grilled sausages

Patty – Mac and cheese from a box

Maka – Chicken Marengo with crayfish

Soul – Medium rare steak and mashed potatoes

Black Star – Quail eggs and sesame salt

Tsubaki – Oyster soup with scallions

"My, this is quite a feast we have," commented Liz.

"YAHOO, only the finest of meals can be served to the great Black Star!" the assassin shouted.

"Makaa… Chop!"

"I see you enjoy the encyclopedia I bought you," chuckled Kid. Black Star was even knocked out with the 4 inch book that was brought down on his head.

Everyone enjoyed the dinner that Maka and Rose cooked. The entrees for each person suited them to their taste perfectly, and everyone left the large table with a full and pleased stomach. Liz and Patty stayed behind to clean up everything while the others went up to their rooms.

When Maka got back up to her room, she plopped down on her bed and started reading her favorite book. Everyone else was doing their own thing when Maka got a whiff of something. Was that smoke?

The scythe meister panicked, then ran to Kid's room, which was next to her own. When she saw that Kid wasn't there, she noticed a shower running.

Knocking on the bathroom door, she shouted, "Kid, it's Maka! I think I smell smoke!"

"Come in," replied Kid. When Maka rushed into the bathroom, she noticed Kid was standing outside the shower, wearing only his jeans. When he turned around, Maka saw that his raven hair wet and combed fell into his face. She also noticed Kid had a lean and strong build.

"Did Patty drop a candle again?" Kid asked unconcernedly.

Maka stood there, shocked until she inhaled more smoke. Feeling dizzy, she fell forward, and Kid caught her just in time for Soul to rush in. He had apparently smelled smoke too. Soul looked at the shirtless Kid, holding Maka, who fainted from the smoke (Soul didn't know about the smoke thing).

"Why you dirty little pervert!" Soul shouted, lunging for Kid.

"Maka smelled the smoke and fainted, that's all!" yelled Kid, dodging.

"And why should I believe you?" growled Soul.

"He's telling the truth, Soul," said Rose, walking in. "Apparently Patty dropped a candle downstairs." She shook Maka awake then walked calmly out of Kid's room.

Going downstairs with Kid, Maka, and Soul following, Rose got a glimpse of the flames flickering in the kitchen. Holding out her hand and muttering some strange words, the fire died away, leaving a few ashes behind.

Turning to Patty, who was standing behind them, Rose said, "Be careful next time, Patty. There might not be someone to stop the fire next time. Now, we should get to sleep."

Going back upstairs, Rose left the rest downstairs and thought, "I should do some more research." She knew she was pleased as a gleam of emerald went through her eyes.


	8. Start of Madness

**Chapter 8: Start of Madness**

Rose sighed. She was talking with her father in the Death Room. "When are you going to tell Kid the real reason I came here?" she asked impatiently. She could tell that the Kishin Asura was awakening again, and only one thing could stop him.

"What if Kid fails to see that Maka loves him? What if he doesn't love her back?" Rose asked nervously.

"Well, we just have to trust Kid to make the right decision." The reaper was observing the other students of the DWMA while talking to Rose. Lord Death then turned his attention to an image of the gang playing basketball. Rose seemed glad that Kid was enjoying his time with his best friends. A soft pink shot through her eyes.

"So, back to Asura. I think the witch's spell is still going. She's probably making the seal weaker as we speak."

Yes, Rose. I think that Kid's love is the only thing that could stop Asura. It's such a lucky thing that Maka fell in love with him. That combination is powerful. Should I check in on this?"

"Of course you should! Just remember not to get involved too much. I think the two should realize it themselves."

Near the outskirts of Death City, Erika and Free were standing on a grassy hill. They wondered where Medusa was, until they sensed another witch soul.

"Free, is that soul yours?" Erika asked in fear.

"No, my soul protect is on," replied Free. "I thought that was you."

"No," said Erika. "Wait, now her soul protect is on! It was only there for a split second; I think only a witch could sense it for such a short time."

They wondered about this; what witch would show her face in Death City?

Meanwhile, the kids were playing basketball as usual. They had settled on the usual. If Kid's team lost, every painting in Kid's mansion would be moved two centimeters. If Maka's team lost, Maka had to spend a day with her father.

Kid and Maka still sensed the madness wavelengths from earlier, but they were enjoying themselves too much to care about it.

Suddenly, the basketball slipped through Kid's fingers. Kid, who was normally a rather good athlete, confused everything as to why he dropped it like Maka did. When the ball bounced off the ground, the others noticed and rushed over to the young reaper.

"Hey Kid, what's wrong?" asked Liz. She seemed concerned, since Kid wouldn't just drop something.

"Something up?" Soul said calmly. He wondered too, why Kid did this.

"What's wrong Kid? Hey… I think he's in pain!" Tsubaki shouted frantically. The weapon had gotten it exactly correct. Kid dropped to his knees, holding his head. Even Soul was shocked as everyone gathered around the death god.

"Asura…" choked Kid. "Coming… back…"

"We have to get to Lord Death!" shouted Maka. "Kid, do you think you can do that?" When he nodded, the other kids helped him get to the Academy.

Kid shouted in pain. The others paused fearfully. "Must… get to… Father…" he choked.

After a lot of struggling, a lot of worrying, and a lot of pain from Kid, they finally burst into the Death Room, only to see something very shocking.

Lord Death was kneeling next to Rose, trying to help her. The young reaper seemed to be in more pain than Kid, clutching her head and screaming. Kid's eyes widened and he stumbled to his sister.

"Rose…" he gasped, holding onto her shirt. Rose's eyes were closed, and she couldn't even talk. The pain must have been excruciating. Pushing him away, Rose continued screaming while Kid looked on in shock, still hurting a bit himself. It was nothing compared to what Rose felt.

Stein rushed into the room too, holding his head. He sensed something as well; however, it was a mere twinge.

"Lord Death… I feel something." His eyes fell onto Kid, who was wincing and trying to comfort a screaming Rose. "What is going on? I felt the madness, and Kid and Rose seem to be affected as well."

"It's Asura…" Lord Death continued his attempts to care for his two children. However, the grim reapers couldn't do anything for Rose, stepping away. Kid could only look on in shock as his sister swayed slightly, then opened her eyes. The soft golden was gone to be replaced by deep crimson red like Asura's. Her eyes were barely open, and Rose seemed to be possessed.

"Listen here, reaper." Everyone gasped. Rose's mysterious and beautiful voice was replaced by the emotionless voice that was Asura's. "I have awoken again, and just as I said, love will be your end."

The crimson floated away from Rose's eyes, and she swayed. Just as the female reaper fainted and fell, Kid caught her.

"Father, what happened to Rose?" asked Kid fearfully.

Lord Death sighed and told Kid, "It seems Asura has resurrected once again and possessed Rose to tell us." A moan came from Rose; she woke up, still very weak.

"Kid… What happened?" groaned Rose. "I can only remember a lot of pain."

"Asura has come back," explained Kid. "The madness hurt Stein and us, but you were in the most pain. He had possessed you for a bit." But Rose only heard the pain part.

"Wait, so he did that to you?" growled Rose. Nobody would put Kid in pain and get away with it. In her anger, she didn't realize that she let her eyes glow crimson again.

Maka gasped. "Rose! Your eyes are red again!"

"Huh?" Rose asked snapping out of her anger. The deep blood red cleared away to reveal her true golden eyes. "Oh… that. You see, my eyes change color to match my emotions. When I was possessed, that was because of Asura, but I was just too furious at him the second time."

"It seems we'll have to deal with that Kishin one more time," sighed Lord Death. "I thought I had sealed his soul, but it appears we will have to take it for good. Come on Rose, Kid. I want to have Stein check up on you."

"I'll help you, dear sister," said Kid. He allowed Rose to lean on his shoulder, limping out of the Death Room. They slowly followed Dr. Stein to the infirmary, where their blood was tested. Stein looked over at the blood results, with the two reapers lying in beds. Kid looked over at Rose. It seemed she really did care about him, especially when she was told about Asura causing all the pain.

"Well, all your cell counts are normal. White blood cells, red blood cells, platelets, hemoglobin… Everything is normal except for something I found in Rose's bloodstream. I'm sure it's nothing but I'll look into it. Meanwhile, you should probably rest here overnight, just for safety."

Closing the door on the two beaming children, Stein met Spirit/Death Scythe in the hall.

Glancing at the weapon, Stein said with a smile, "Have you been here long?"

"Well, I did hear that there was something in Rose's blood," replied Spirit.

Stein's smile slowly melted away. He took out a cigarette. Lighting it he explained, "The thing I found is very concerning. It might be a bug, placed by Asura. I think he did it while possessing Rose. I have a theory that the worm will slowly drive Rose to madness and accepting Asura. It's kind of like the snake Medusa planted in Marie. However, there is a hole in that plan."

Spirit smiled. He knew the hole. It was a large one.


	9. Preparing

**Chapter 9: Preparing**

Kid stretched himself out, yawning. He was in the infirmary, resting. He looked over at Rose, still sleeping peacefully. She snored softly, her bangs flittering with each snore. Kid smiled to her, knowing she had suffered the most pain. She deserved to rest more.

Getting out of bed, Kid dressed himself and met Liz and Patty outside the school at precisely 7 am.

"Liz, Patty," Kid said calmly. "Let's get to class. He walked to his room with his weapons trailing behind.

Walking into his classroom, he greeted his friends, who were extremely pleased to see Kid looking good and healthy. Kid told them about the thing found in Rose's bloodstream and how it wasn't a problem.

"I'm just glad you're both okay, Kid," said Maka.

"Thanks, Maka," said Kid, slightly blushing. Liz and Patty gave each other a devious smile. "Rose seemed really worried about my well-being. She really is a caring sister."

"So, how long will Rose be staying?" asked Tsubaki.

"I don't actually know, but I think Father said something about her staying until we defeat Asura." Kid just couldn't call him his brother. Asura was not fit to be his sibling.

"I still can't believe that Rose was able to beat the great Black Star," muttered Black Star. He had been very moody ever since she totally crushed him in battle.

Suddenly, everyone heard the familiar wheeling of Stein's chair. He rolled in backwards and with a bang, crashed at the doorway. He then walked to his desk with his chair and sat down, smoking a cigarette.

Stein started, "As you might have heard, Asura is beginning to awaken. Lord Death wants all students to continue the lessons that were stopped when Asura was defeated a month ago. We will continue our team resonance and soul perception, for those who have the ability. To assist with combat, we have a very important guest.

A soft whooshing sound began being heard. Rose floated in on her shadow through the doorway, amazing everyone.

"This is The Rose of Death, or Rose. She's Lord Death's son, and Kid's sister."

All the students except the gang gasped, and began muttering things. They included whispers about Rose being Kid's sister to her hair with the complete Lines of Sanzu.

Rose's shadow washed away, and Rose landed silently on the floor. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering how I will be assisting in combat." She demonstrated her amazing soul perception mind reading ability, making everyone wonder how she knew that.

"Since I am a full grim reaper, I will be demonstrating some abilities that are necessary in battling Asura. Also, some of my powers are next to impossible for you, so don't try them at home. " She paused, and gave Kid a glance. He knew she was asking if it was okay to tell the class. Kid nodded.

"Okay, with permission from Kid, I want to tell you something," said Rose, a flicker of blue and red in her eyes. "Asura is… my older brother."

Anyone could have been heard breathing, but they were too in shock. Then they realized that meant Kid was Asura's youngest sibling.

The muttering broke out again. Rose could hear all the thoughts, spoken or not.

"Now, don't blame Kid. He only found out yesterday. Father, Kid, and I are all disgusted by that scum called our family." Her eyes filled with crimson red for a second, then went back to golden layers. "Grim reapers are the most susceptible to madness, so I want to make sure to teach you all I can. I want to demonstrate some duels today. Who's first?"

Everyone looked at each other nervously. Rose could tell who wanted to duel her. "Oxford and Harvar. Those are your names, right?"

Everyone stared.

"That was one of my soul perception abilities," smiled Rose. "By using my soul perception, I can scan a person's abilities and thoughts. I wouldn't suggest trying to do that, though. The only recorded beings capable of that are grim reapers."

"Um, excuse me, Ms. Rose. Could we go outside?" asked Oxford tentatively.

Rose chuckled softly. "You can call me Rose, and I'm don't mind going outside. In fact, I would prefer it too."

Walking outside, all the students, Rose and Stein went to the courtyard where Rose and Black Star fought.

"So, where's your weapon?" asked Ox.

Rose's grin spread. "I don't have one. I can fight by myself, but you can use your weapon."

Ox felt extremely confused as Harvar transformed and Ox prepared himself.

"Battle commences!" Stein said.

Rose first shot her hand in the air, creating a flash of light. Everyone was blinded for a second, and then they saw Rose was gone. A streak, another streak, and Ox stumbled. Two wounds in his stomach gushed blood, just like Black Star. The dark assassin thought this would turn out like with his battle. Rose chuckled once again, saying, "I don't have a weapon. I never said I wasn't a meister/weapon hybrid." The black blades on Rose's arms shattered and dissolved into the ground again.

Ox realized the pieces were somehow dangerous, so he tried to avoid them. Surprisingly, after a few cuts and slices, Ox had memorized the position of every spike. However, he sustained a large amount of damage in the process. Finally, Ox attacked. Or at least he tried to. When Ox was able to rush close enough to Rose, he attempted stabbing her. However, Rose held out a hand and formed a shield. Shimmering of emerald energy, it repelled the attack and even shocked the spear meister.

Rose continued dodging Ox, who was slowed down because of the shadow spikes. This routine continued until Ox and Harvar started panting, tired out. Then Rose summoned her shadow. Floating upward, she attacked until Ox jumped up in annoyance. Rose and Ox were about 40 feet high when Rose then pointed at Ox, shooting a bolt of lightning like Ox's attack before.

Knocked down, Ox and Harvar continued falling until Rose followed and pressed her hands to the meister and weapon. "Soul force," she whispered. Forced downward even faster, the battle reached the same end when Ox slammed into the ground. The dust cleared up, and everyone gaped at Rose, seeing her power.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill him," said Rose calmly. "In fact, I was holding back quite a lot."

"WHAT?" shouted everyone. Rose chuckled.

I'm more powerful than you think. I could easily kill all of you right now," replied the reaper coolly.

Silence.

"Okay, about that battle!" announced Rose. "It is imperative that you at least learn to create the shield I made. Using your soul wavelength, you can block an attack, and even send it back when you grow experienced enough. It will glow a different color for some people, but will generally glow light blue. I would suggest this after a resonance with your partner. Also, the strategy planning part of the battle is perhaps the most important for many. Analyzing your opponent's moves will aid greatly in dodging them. I would recommend practicing these, but everyone is different. Some people will need to develop a different technique. Lastly, the others moves I used like the shadow spikes, are difficult to master. I wouldn't suggest trying the shadow spikes, floating shadow, or the light flash. Okay, back to Stein!"

"Thank you for that demonstration, Rose. As you could see, through practice and experience, Rose had defeated Ox rather easily. We plan to bring down Asura once and for all, so everyone needs to be prepared."

Everyone nodded. Rose remembered the only way to defeat Asura, so she took a look inside Kid's soul. And there, inside his wounded and sensitive soul, was a hint of love for Maka.


	10. The Revival

**Chapter 10: The Revival:**

Rose continued teaching her students in battling Asura. She was now teaching them about soul perception, with a demonstration.

"Soul perception is an ability that few have. It is almost useless in fighting Asura, but is still useful. It is stronger in some people and even missing from others. However, I want to teach you more about. As you might know, our never ending rivalry with the witches has led to us developing new skills. As the witches gained more abilities, the meisters showed new powers to counter those abilities. Meisters developed soul perception, the power to sense souls around them. Everyone can eventually hone their soul perception to extreme powers, if they work hard enough. A few lucky people like Maka have a talent for soul perception. Dr. Stein here is able to study a soul enough to adjust to it, and cancel their attacks. I'm a grim reaper, so my soul perception is already sensitive. However, due to my traveling and reaper duties, I've made it so precise I can read minds. We will a small demonstration of soul perception. Any questions?"

Raising her hand, Kim asked, "Excuse me Ms. Rose. Most of us can't use soul perception. How are we going to have a demonstration?"

Rose answered, "A very good question, Kim. As I mentioned, my soul perception is strong enough to read minds and break through your soul protect. The truth is, I would have been considerably colder to you. I've had some bad experiences with witches. However, I can tell that your style of magic is a more benevolent type."

Everyone stared at Rose, wondering what she meant. At first, they focused on the fact that the reaper could tell Kim was a witch. They also thought about what kind of bad experiences she could have had with witches. Luckily, no one noticed the blue flickering in her eyes.

"Well, one of my recently gained powers is the ability to give others the power to see souls for a while. Depending on their soul perception, some meisters can literally see soul wavelengths and the power with each one. I would like to give everyone soul perception so they can see the power of souls. Okay, could everyone follow me outside? There might not be enough room in here."

Excited about this lesson, everyone eagerly followed Rose to the front of the school. After walking through the twisting hallways, they emerged from inside the large school, with the sun glaring down on everyone.

"Okay, I would like the people with soul perception to stand here, and the people without soul perception to stand here." Pointing to two spots, she had the class organized into two groups: Maka, Kid, and Ox; almost everyone in the class. "It seems I have a lot of people to give soul perception to," Rose said, stretching. "Okay, who's first?"

When Black Star volunteered, Rose pressed her hands on his forehead. Concentrating, the reaper's hands glowed emerald, and Black Star too, became surrounded in a light green aura. The light broke, and the dark assassin shook his head.

"So?" I asked. "Could you see, say, Maka's soul?"

Looking over at Maka, Black Star concentrated, and then seemed shocked. He did see Maka's soul!

"I guess I did do it?" joked Rose. She then started to give her ability to everyone in the class.

After everyone had soul perception, they began talking loudly; looking at all the souls they saw.

Rose clapped her hands and told everyone, "Okay everyone! Now that you've gotten the ability to see souls, I would like you to check my soul. Maka, Kid. You've seen my soul, right? I would recommend using these, though."

Using some hand motions, the shadows under everyone, including Stein, detached from the ground and started floating upwards.

"Now remember not to fall off!" Rose called. When everyone reached about 40 feet, the shadows stopped, and a faint voice shouted, "Now check my soul!"

The class saw their teacher's soul, and gasped. Their reactions were the exact same as Kid and Maka's. Maka even stumbled on her shadow, but a nearby voice said, "Be careful, Maka." It was Kid, standing on his skateboard Beezlebub. He smiled with a small blush.

Maka returned the smile and also blushed. She didn't know why she felt this way. The two were just friends, right? Would she really fall in love with a reaper?

The sudden rush of air brought Maka to her senses, and she realized her shadow was going down to join the others.

"Well, now that we have everyone here again, what did you notice?" said Rose. Many of the students were eager to tell the class their observations. Putting their explanations together, the students came up with Rose's soul being a shimmering emerald the size of Death City, with off center spikes, the complete lines of Sanzu wrapping around the soul, and shadows in the shape of skulls floating around it. Rose noticed that everyone failed to see the cracks in her soul, signifying her lost love.

"Ms. Rose, why did you tell us about soul perception if it was no use in fighting the Kishin?" asked Oxford. Everyone was back in the classroom, and Ox's question made the female reaper squirm.

She sighed. "I guess no one can avoid the truth. The Kishin's madness is mind consuming. As I said, grim reapers are the most susceptible to madness, so Kid and I will probably fall prey to insanity first. I will most likely go before Kid, as I'm a complete reaper. You might even have to battle me, and if I side with Asura, you cannot hold back. My goal will be to kill, so that has to be yours. Any one of you might find yourself facing your best friend. Just remember you are fighting the madness at that time."

Every student once again stared at Rose. Could she really be telling truth? Nobody could imagine Rose turned to the dark side; battling Rose, whose kindness rivaled Marie's and whose power equaled her Father's.

Suddenly, Spirit burst into the room. He panted, managing to say, "Asura… has woken up in Death Room… help… Stein, Rose, Maka, Black Star, and Kid… bring weapons… NOW!

The kids knew it at once. Running to the Death Room with a panting Spirit, Liz, Patty, Soul, and Tsubaki transformed. They all went as fast as humanly (and grim reaperly) possible. Once they reached the Death Room, they all saw a very familiar being.


	11. The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Chapter 11: The Ultimate Sacrifice**

Maybe I should have made this into two parts… Oh well!

"So Asura, you have resurrected yet again."

Lord Death was standing, Spirit now in hand, with Asura the Kishin right across from him. Everyone else was on the platform where Lord Death was usually present. And yet, he wasn't now… Rose started shaking. It was not in fear, but in anger. Anger at Asura. She couldn't stand her brother for attacking Kid. Her eyes glowed a crimson red, becoming redder, and more like blood until her Father's voice interrupted this.

"This time, I will not seal you away. I will destroy your soul!" shouted Death. His voice had suddenly become deep and threatening. This was how his voice was before he founded the DWMA.

The gang, Rose, Azusa, and Stein were watching the battle from the mirror platform. Lord Death and Asura's battle was taking place in the same spot of the Death Room. The two were standing in a large group of crosses, symbolizing where Kishin souls were buried. Rose's thoughts continued echoing through her head.

"If only I could help Dad… Could I?" said Rose. "This battle is on my level…"

But Azusa stopped her. Looking over at the young reaper, she said, "I am sure your Father would not take it well if you tried to help. There is a large chance you will die if you try to jump in."

Rose sighed. She knew Azusa was right. Even if Rose was a full grim reaper, this battle could very much end a life.

"I still remember the day I found out you were hunting human souls," growled Lord Death. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE ANYONE WHO DOES THAT, NOT EVEN MY OWN SON!"

"It seems you have forgotten," replied Asura. "Love could be someone's end."

"I had never held much interest in your ramblings," said the grim reaper, holding up Spirit.

Asura's expression was just as emotionless as always. "Time allows you to think when you're imprisoned for more than 8 centuries. My body destroyed so recently and my soul buried underground. I joined the many other souls, imprisoned in the Death Room for so long. I actually thought you were dead as well. How foolish of me. I will make sure to end someone today."

"Didn't you say that you had given up your imagination Asura?" asked Lord Death.

"I believe I only meant the imaginations of the truth that everyone fears," replied Asura coolly.

"How about we forget the formalities and just skip to the part where I beat you to a pulp?" asked Lord Death?

Asura smiled. "I don't think the future will play out like that." All three of his eyes narrowed at his father.

"Let's do this Spirit," said Lord Death.

"Yeah," responded Spirit.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!"

"I will defeat you once and for all!" shouted Death, Spirit's blade lengthening, swelling, and shimmering. It sharpened into what seemed to be a glimmering blue, green, and purple falcon head, with an extra pink aura surrounding it.

"I do believe that thinking so surely you will win is foolish," Asura whispered.

"Well, confidence is important to give you bravery!" shouted Lord Death.

Opening his mouth, Asura shot an energy blast toward Death.

Absorbing it in a strange void in his hand, the reaper then shouted, "REAPER CHOP!"

Death threw out his hand toward Asura. His long arm stretched to an extreme length. Gaining so much force it became surrounded in golden energy; Asura defended himself at the last second, using many scarves and bandages to repel the chop. Straining, Asura broke Death's attack just as his scarves fell.

Stein gasped. "It was a complete tie…"

"This is the ultimate battle of son and father," observed Azusa.

Asura continued his talking. He then turned to Rose, at everyone's shock.

"Why Rose, it's been so long," said Asura.

"Nothing has changed… I still hate you as much as ever for almost killing Kid."

"Wait… what? Why? What happened?"

Rose smirked. "It seems your plan had a gaping hole in it. You had placed a worm, or a magical virus, inside me, hoping to turn me to your side. Normally my reaper body would have immediately destroyed it, but the worm lived inside me. Instead of killing it, my immune system simply neutralized the effects. It's sad that you knew so little about your only sister."

Meanwhile, Lord Death was able to strike a deadly blow on Asura from behind. Using Kishin Hunter, he stabbed the Kishin, resulting in a giant wound in his back.

Wincing, Asura said, "That is so like you. Attacking enemies from behind is so cowardly."

"You're one to speak, Asura. Considering how many times you've attacked others while battling me, that was simply payback."

Kid was then reminded of when Asura attacked him, knowing Lord Death would defend him.

"Well, maybe Rose will see it a different way." The bandages lashed out at Rose so suddenly, her eyes widened in shock and didn't move. Wrapping around Rose, the bandages tightened, lifting up Rose by her neck, legs, and arms.

"Kid," Rose gasped. She was being choked by the scarf around her neck.

"Rose!" shouted Kid. He tried to free his dear sister, but the scarves and bandages just tightened.

"I think Rose will gain a different… let's say perspective on things. Another scarf shot out. It then smacked Rose on the forehead, and her eyes widened when she realized what happened. Her eyes clouded over, and they became a crimson red, the same color as Asura. Her soft expression disappeared as her eyes gleamed with an evil aura. Pulsating a blood red, Rose's body gently floated down to the floor.

"Rose!" Death shouted. However, the reaper couldn't do anything for his daughter, as he was busy fighting Asura.

Kid ran to his sister, saying, "Rose! What did Asura did to you?"

She turned to him. But the caring sister was gone. In her place was a strange person, glaring at Kid as if he were an annoying bug.

"The Rose you know is gone," sneered the girl. "It's foolish to think that madness won't prevail. Now, I fight to kill." Her eyes glowed a brighter blood red, and they battle began.

It was a fight between the possessed Rose and the whole gang. Asura was the one pulling strings behind the battle.

"Rose… I can't believe that Asura could do something like this."

Kid explained everything to the others. "If we can knock her unconscious, Rose will come back. But we've seen how powerful she is. First, we need to find some way to slow Rose down. To somehow injure her legs, Stein will need to wield Azusa and shoot her ankle while we distract her. Rose will be slowed down considerable by this. Also, Rose will definitely use shadow spikes. Our weapons will need to memorize where they land, as they won't have to actually battle. I think we will be able to handle the rest."

Rose smirked. "You must be rather confident to be saying this right in front of me."

But a bow had already been shot at her. Merely glancing at the sudden attack to her leg, she held out her hand. A distortion in the air appeared. When the arrow fell to the ground, Rose smirked.

"You've forgotten. I know many moves from the many fights I've been through over the last 200 years." Then, she pointed at Stein, and the arrow lifted, shooting right back at Stein and Azusa. Stein barely missed it as it sped by his face, cracking and breaking his glasses.

"Hmm. I'll make it easier on you. It's always fun to see opponents so weak… Here's a familiar one. Vector arrow!"

Black arrows shot from Rose's back, slicing everyone, though not harming them too much. Everyone remembered that familiar move used by Medusa the witch. Then, she turned into a streak, going past everyone and cutting open a wound in their sides. And with the shadow spikes, the weapons memorized their positions. At least they had one less weakness.

Black Star, go that way! Said Tsubaki, leading Black Star. However, the dark assassin suddenly got cut again.

"Heh heh. Didn't you know my spikes change position after they've disappeared? And now… Nake snake cobra cobura… Nake snake cobra cobura."

A snake shot from Rose's arm. It lunged at everyone it its path. After a narrow escape and minor injuries, everyone gasped for breath.

Rose smirked. "Your move." Suddenly, she jumped. Black Star had run behind her, trying to do some damage. "How about I make it even easier? I can just stay here."

Everyone tried shooting, slashing, and even just tripping Rose, but she blocked every single attack without moving from her spot.

She continued to attack, forcing everyone back. Her very useful Vector Arrow spread all across the platform, following everyone until they were pierced by the arrow.

"So, are you finished yet?" asked Rose. Everyone had been fighting for so long. They managed to barely remain alive, yet Rose hadn't move from her spot.

"Rose… The evil reaper gasped in shock as Kid was limping toward her, swaying now and then. His pistols were left on the ground, and they transformed.

"Kid!" Patty yelled, but Liz stopped her.

"I think Kid will be able to do something…"

"Kid…" Maka stopped.

"Please Rose. I want you to come back. Please fight the Madness. I love you; I want my sister back."

He fell onto Rose, who was kneeling on the ground.

Closing his eyes, Kid slumped, unconscious, as Rose closed her eyes as well. Kid had dove into his sister's soul.

**ROSE'S SOUL**

Kid opened his eyes again. Looking around, the reaper realized he was in Rose's soul. Glancing at himself, Kid saw that his body was shimmering with a golden light and he was floating. It was pitch black everywhere. The only things that Kid could see besides black were flashing thoughts. Observing each small flash of memory, there were so many thoughts she had. Most of them showed Kid, smiling at Rose. Some showed a mysterious young man, grinning warmly. Several others showed Rose with the seven kids, all smiling at each other as if they knew each other for years. A few showed many places, from the Grand Canyon to the Great Wall of China. Kid assumed that they were the places where Rose had traveled for grim reaper duties. Several showed Rose thinking, peacefully watching the night sky in a tree, on a building, or a hill. But there was one memory that Kid was especially disturbed by.

The flash showed Rose, alone on a hill. She bowed her head to the sunset, a tear dripping down. She was the same age as now, but she had a strange forlorn expression. This memory was the only one with any sounds. A voice echoed from it. "I'm alone," it said. "I'm all alone. Why does everyone leave?" Kid only stared at that flash. Who left Rose? Why was she alone?

Kid shook his head. He had to find Rose in her soul. He couldn't be distracted by the many memories in the vast expanse of her soul. No matter how strange that flash was, he still had to find Rose.

Wait. There was yet another memory that had sound. But this one was scary. There was a young girl with night black hair and three snowy stripes around the left side of her head. She had large, golden, eyes, and they were sparkling with tears. She only looked about 6 years old, but the blood….

Yes, that was what Kid saw in that flashing piece of that memory. A young Rose covered in blood everywhere. There was crimson matting her black and white hair. There were dozens – no, hundreds – of cuts across her body. Blood seeped through her clothes; the sleeves and skirt she was wearing were also torn and soaked right through in several places with blood. Her eyes though…

Her eyes harbored fear. Fear was the only emotion that Kid could even detect, with hints of desperation. Kid didn't know what was going on, but then he saw… what?

Was that a red marking on her neck? He was sure there was a tiny circular mark with wings and a star in the center. Kid realized Rose was drawing an intricate circle with designs inside on something, and was using her own blood. Rose's voice seemed forced out and full of pain.

"No dammit, you won't take him too!" Kid couldn't help but stare until Rose cried out. "I'll give up anything! Get him back, he's my brother! Take my leg! Take my arm! Take my heart! Anything, you can have it! Just get him back. He's my little brother; he's all I have left!"

All of a sudden, the memory blacked out. "A repression? That memory must have been traumatizing. But I just can't shake what she said about me and what she was drawing."

He stopped. There was a large expanse of red water. Spreading through the rest of Rose's giant soul, Kid peered into it. Looking down, he tried to see something. Tentatively putting his hand in, Kid cried out in pain as a Madness wavelength spread through his body. But then, the reaper noticed bubbles. There were bubbles coming from the deepest part of the Madness. Kid knew that was Rose as he flew over to the spot where the bubbles came from. Studying that spot, he saw a dark figure.

"Rose!" he shouted. Ignoring the pain as he dove into it, he swam down, trying to reach his dear sister.

"So thick…" he thought. "This Madness is so thick. But I have to save Rose!" His thoughts propelled him forward as he finally saw Rose. Also gleaming with a golden light, Rose was sinking, unconscious. Kid swam down with all his might and grabbed Rose's right hand. He desperately tried pulling the other grim reaper, slowly dragging her upwards.

Halfway through the journey back to the surface, Kid noticed something. There was an imprint of an eye, a vertical one on her forehead. "That Asura…" he muttered. Pure hatred and anger welled up inside him as he quickened even more and the Madness seemed to be thinner. Kid saw the black outside of the pool of Madness.

"Finally!" he gasped. His head had burst out of the pool of red water, his hair dripping red. Turning his attention back to Rose, he dragged her out of the water as well. Grunting in effort, Kid rested his sister on the black next to the Insanity pool. Lifting her head, Kid sat right next to Rose until a faint coughing could be heard. Looking down, the reaper saw his older sister coughing out Madness water.

She gasped, "Thank you Kid. It was really risky to do that for me." Kid smiled even more at the sight of her forehead. The third eye mark vanished as the glow from Kid and Rose brightened. Engulfing the whole black of Rose's soul, the two siblings glanced at each other before the light was too great to see.

**OUTSIDE OF ROSE'S SOUL**

Meanwhile, Azusa and Stein were watching the raging battle between Lord Death and Asura. The others watched the unconscious Rose and Kid, desperately searching for signs of movement.

"Kid?" He looked up in shock and happiness. Rose was smiling at him…

Suddenly, Rose's body was gleaming emerald. The crimson red in her eyes shattered to reveal her soft, golden eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Kid… And I'm sorry to all of you," she told everyone.

Tsubaki was of course the quickest to forgive. "It's okay, Rose. It wasn't your fault you fell to the madness.

Maka walked over to Rose and Kid. A small smile crept onto her face. Then, she flung herself on Kid, pressing her lips to Kid's. Liz nodded to Patty. Soul's jaw dropped open. Rose said, "I'm glad you found out. I knew it all along. Mission accomplished."

Then Rose gasped. "No!"

Everyone looked up. A giant beam was heading straight for Maka, Kid, and Rose. Kid and Maka were sitting next to each other with Rose in front of them.

Rose knew what to do. She aimed at Asura, both hands forming an emerald light. The light was coming from Maka and Kid's souls, apparently. Then she shot it. It traveled toward Asura, who was frozen in fear. When it hit, all time stopped.

"This can't be happening," Asura thought. But he knew Rose was doomed as well…

Just after Asura melted away to nothing, Maka, Kid and Rose were hit as well.

**Did you catch that Fullmetal Alchemist reference? This will come up in later stories. By the way, the tattoo on Rose's neck is no fluke at all! That has a lot to do with future stories. Just a little foreshadowing for Shadow Alchemist and I Finally Know, two of the last stories in the Blooming Rose series.**


	12. The Mistake

**Chapter 12: The Mistake**

"KID! MAKA! ROSE!" everyone shouted. The sizzling sound of the red beam was gone. On that platform, three bodies could be seen. The three meisters were unconscious, and still had smoke rising from them, still sizzling. Scorch marks littered the bodies of Kid, Maka, and Rose.

"What's going on?" A voice called from the entrance of the Death Room. Sid with the rest of the students trailing behind him entered. "What was that explosion, and why…" His eyes fell on the three people, barely alive.

Marie gasped. "What happened to them? Will they be okay?" She ran over to the platform where the seven kids, Rose, Lord Death, Azusa, and Stein were. "Oh dear, we have to get them help!"

Spirit had transformed from being a scythe and started running as quickly s he could to reach the three hit by Asura. "Damn that Kishin. If Rose hadn't destroyed Asura, I would have! No one hurts my Maka and gets away with it!"

Azusa had even almost lost her head. "Lord Death was fighting Asura! Rose destroyed him but she, Kid, and Maka got hurt too! Could someone please do something?"

Scooping up Maka, Stein said, "We have to get them some medical attention. Two other people get Rose and Kid!"

Lord Death picked up Rose and shouted, "Sid, help us!" He had never sounded so frantic.

Stein, Death, and Sid ended up carrying Maka, Rose, and Kid to the infirmary past dozens of students. Gasps and whispers started, everyone concerned for the three's safety.

They were settled on beds, and medical attention started immediately. Maka, Rose, and Kid were in horrible shape. Maka and Kid were almost dead already from fighting Evil Rose, and Rose exhausted herself defeating Asura.

Stein started checking the condition of each person. Taking some blood samples, he analyzed Rose and Maka's blood.

"Hmm, I wonder what this rose is." Stein was examining Kid, who had a black rose in his jacket, seemingly untouched. When his hand brushed on it, Kid woke up with a start.

Shaking his head, Kid blinked several times before seeing the bodies of Rose and Maka. He looked around at the infirmary, and saw his friends that looked both shocked and worried. "What's going on? What happened back there? And what happened to Maka and Rose?"

"Hmmm, yes. I do believe that Rose did create a Death Rose and gave it to Kid," Lord Death murmured. "I think it was after you found out Asura was your brother. It was very lucky of you to have this."

Everyone looked over at Lord Death in shock. He had taken off his cloak and mask to reveal a young man, probably about 20-30 years old looking. Death had slightly longer night black hair. He had black clothes, with white gloves and pale skin. He looked like an older version of Kid as everything about him matched his son, from his golden eyes to his pale complexion. The only difference was that his Lines of Sanzu were complete.

"Father, what's a Death Rose?" asked Kid. He did not seem surprised by his father's appearance. Even so, it was a little shocking that he took his mask and cloak off. The young reaper had not seen his father's true face for many years.

"Well, Kid. To put it simply, a Death Rose is a rose a grim reaper has enchanted. It will stop the wearer from dying, but only once. Then, it will be a normal black rose that never wilts. I guess Rose predicted something like this would happen. She's a good sister. Anyways Kid, I think you should just rest for a bit. Maka and Rose need serious help, though."

Stein returned with his results. "This is not good. It seems Maka and Rose will die if something serious doesn't happen."

Spirit and Lord Death both asked, "What has to happen?"

Stein sighed. "They will need surgery."

"Yes of course! I'll even pretend to be a fish if it saves my darling daughter!" Sprit immediately said.

Glancing over at his dear daughter, Death said, "Yes. I agree with Spirit; without drastic measures, Rose and Maka will die."

Stein nodded. "It seems that the blast from Asura has caused more internal damage; Rose and Maka probably are both bleeding from the inside out. I will have to repair their main arteries and veins. Also, it seems that there was something put in their blood by that last attack from Asura that will make the surgery useless. I will have to put a neutralizer in their blood to make sure they can heal."

Lord Death and Spirit both nodded at this. They were still positive about surgery on their daughters. Stein started gathering some things, making Lord Death and Sprit pale even more (if that was possible) when he got several scalpels.

"I'll start work on Maka, since she's younger and is a human. Death, I'm counting on you and Kid to stay with Rose. "Lord Death and Kid both nodded, and they stayed in their chairs by Rose's side.

Gently scooping up Maka, Stein walked into the surgical room, separated from the infirmary by a glass window. He started work, gathering all the tools, and picked up one. Cutting into Maka's stomach, he narrowed his eyes in concentration.

Watching from outside, Spirit paced nervously, paling when Maka's blood dripped off the surgical table. Taking another small amount of her blood, Stein mixed it with a clear substance. He shook the vial to mix in Maka's blood with the substance. When it turned a light orange, Stein shook his head, walking around and getting more things. This clearly wasn't a good sign. He fetched another liquid and after repairing Maka's main arteries, he injected the liquid into Maka. A few minutes passed in silence. Then Stein walked out of the room, holding Maka, who was sleeping soundly.

"Good news. I think I got to Maka just in time. She'll need some rest, but in a few hours will be as good as new. Just make sure she doesn't stress her body." Carefully placing her on a bed, Stein turned his attention to Rose.

"Now, we need to help Rose," said Lord Death. He looked over at his daughter, who was still unconscious. Her breathing was rather steady, and Kid was still holding her hand. Kid was sitting on a chair right next to Rose's bed, his Death Rose still in his jacket.

The young reaper still hoped for Rose to be safe. He felt a special bond between him and his sister. There was something more than anyone could ever explain. Even though Kid's memories of his sister had only just been brought back, there was something drawing them together. What was it?

Azusa burst into the room. When she saw Rose, still untreated with Death and Kid at her side, she gasped. "Why didn't you treat Rose first?" She shouted.

"Well, Rose is a grim reaper. We thought she could hold up longer."

Azusa sighed. Moaning, she said, "If you remember carefully, Rose was shielding Kid and Maka. Kid was shielding Maka. Kid was protected by the Death Rose. So that means Rose got the most damage. She was also the most weakened from the Madness, so she should have gotten treatment first!"

"Already on it." Stein was repeating the process, mixing Rose's blood with the substance. When the color turned to dark blue, Stein expression was horrible. If he was worried about Rose, then Maka's condition seemed perfect in comparison. After a long wait, Stein walked out again, carrying Rose. When he gently placed her on the bed, Stein put his head in his hands.

"It was like Azusa said. I was foolish to start with Maka. I'm sorry to say, Lord Death, but Rose won't make it."

"No…"


	13. The Funeral

**Chapter 13: The Funeral**

"No…" Kid said.

Everyone looked at Kid. His eyes were once again tearing up. He gripped Rose's hand. It was still warm.

"I'm sorry Kid," Stein said. "But we'll just have to wait and see if Rose survives. For now, I'll do all I can."

Stein started to rush everywhere, hooking up machine after machine to Rose. Everyone stared at the heart monitor, where Rose was still holding up. There was nothing they could do. They could only hope for the small chance Rose will live.

More tears formed in Kid's eyes. He was reminded of that time so long ago when Rose almost died because of him. But now, she would die because of him.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. This is all my fault."

Someone patted him on the shoulder. It was Soul.

"It's okay Kid. You got the good Rose back."

Black Star said, "I know Rose will survive. After all, she did defeat the great Black Star!"

Kid looked up at all his friends. He remembered Rose saying how lucky he was. "Thank you everyone. Thank you so much."

He turned to Rose and continued holding her hand. He then remembered Rose back then…

FLASHBACK

A teenage Rose was standing in the kitchen, cooking dinner. She was in Gallows Mansion (Kid's home), silently gathering ingredients.

Suddenly, a young child burst into the house. It was Kid, running to Rose.

"Kid, what happened?" asked Rose. She saw that tears streamed from Kid's eyes, the young boy sniffling. Taking Kid into her arms, she lifted up Kid who then buried his face in her chest.

"The other kids were making fun of me… They said the stripes in my hair looked silly."

Rose smiled, ruffling the reaper's hair.

"Don't worry Kid. Don't let it bother you. These are the Lines of Sanzu we have in our hair. The other kids just don't know how special they are."

Kid looked up at his sister. She was smiling, with the familiar gentle expression.

"And just remember Kid… I love you. I would do anything for you, my dear brother."

Kid too, was cheered up. He knew that no matter what, Rose would love him. After all the teasing and all his pain, he could always find Rose with that caring look. She would always be there for him.

"Kid, just remember this. No matter how many kids tease you, no matter how much anyone hurts you; just remember someone will always be there to love you, even if you don't know it. Please remember this, Brother."

"I promise, dear sister."

FLASHBACK END

"Stein, we're losing her!"

"I know, I know!"

Kid realized what was happening. Rose's heart was slowing down. She was fading away, going to die, and Kid couldn't even say goodbye.

"Kid?" whispered Rose.

His eyes snapped open. Rose was smiling once again at him; her expression saying that everything was alright.

"Kid… I'm so glad you're okay. I'll always love you. You should stay with Maka. You deserve love."

"Rose… I love you too…"

"Rose's soul is going!" shouted Lord Death.

Kid saw it. Rose's once large soul was shrinking, growing as small as a normal human's soul. Then, it shattered. Rose closed her eyes, a peaceful face. Then her heart stopped. A single tear beaded from her eye, the smile still present.

"Rose…" Kid couldn't cry. His grief was too strong. The one person who was always by his side… gone.

LATER THAT DAY

Everyone at the school was attending the funeral. Everyone had at least met Rose, and they knew Kid's sadness. Gathering in the Death Room, the coffin was placed in a clear spot. Lord Death's mask was still off, silent and holding back tears.

Everyone was silent, mourning for the lost life. Not even Black Star said anything. Maka was there too, holding Kid's hand. She had refused point-blank to remain in the infirmary during the funeral. Comforting Kid, she too felt the pain of losing Rose.

"As many of you know, my daughter Rose was an intelligent, hard-working person," started Lord Death. "She was kind to every person she meet, and especially cared about my son, Kid. Ultimately, she gave up her life to save Kid and possibly the whole world from an unknown length of madness.

Everyone had a moment of silence. Then, a spark appeared, bringing a familiar face. However, only Lord Death seemed pleased by… Excalibur.

"Ah yes, Excalibur. Thank you for coming," said Lord Death.

"It is always a pain losing the ones you care for," replied the Holy Sword. "My family was wonderful as well."

"Past tense," said Harvar.

"Rose was a valued life, important for her family," Excalibur announced. "I too, and deeply saddened by this loss. Rose was a very wise and kind companion, and I'm sure she lives in the hearts of many."

Kid finally took a good look at the coffin. He couldn't bear even seeing Rose's dead body, but now had the courage.

Rose was still smiling peacefully, eyes closed, looking like she was asleep. Kid wished he could just shake his dear sister awake. Then, Maka raised his chin. She was smiling, Rose's same expression on her face.

Kid then remembered what Rose had said so long ago. Her words still echoed in his mind.

"Just remember that someone will always love you, even if you don't know it."

Kid saw that he had found his true love. Walking to Rose's still body, he gently placed the black rose near her head. The black stood out among all the white roses, and Maka then rested her head on Kid's shoulder.

A single tear dripped from each Kid and Maka's eyes. They fell onto Rose's face, mixing with the single tear from Rose. With shock from everyone, the tears formed a heart. With an emerald glimmer, a faint soul appeared. Growing and shining, it enlarged until Rose opened her eyes.

Softly, she whispered, "Kid, Maka." Everyone had gasped.

"The Legend of the Tears," announced Excalibur. When everyone turned, he continued. "Legend says that if the tears of three meet, it can save the life of a fallen. I would know about another legend dating back to the twelve century."

NEXT MONTH

"Well, I'm on my way," said Rose.

"Rose, do you really have to leave?" asked Patty.

"Of course I do," replied Rose. "After all, a reaper's duties are never over. Don't worry though. I will definitely visit often; once every two months, at the least."

Rose had been visiting Death City for over a month. She was lucky to have been able to stay that long. All was well, and Rose had no more responsibilities there. For now, anyways.

"See you next time!" said Kid and Maka.

Rose smiled. Summoning her shadow, she floated into the desert.

The couple watching Rose leave smiled at each other. Holding up the Death Rose, Kid placed it in Maka's hand.

"Well, I guess we met three new roses," Maka said.

**Epilogue**

**Thanks to everyone for reading this story! Please review! Also, I'm planning to do a sequel. I am thinking of making a crossover of Soul Eater and Ouran High School Host Club. By the way, the three new roses are as follow. The Rose of Death, the Death Rose, and Maka and Kid's new relationship.**


	14. News Flash

News Flash:

I've decided to make a series of Soul Eater fanfics! They are in the same series because Rose is in all of them! The next one in the series is called 'Painful Lesson' and is a Soul Eater/Ouran High School Host Club crossover.

Be sure to check often for new stories being posted!


	15. More News

**More News**

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the chapter revising and such. I am completely editing this story, so some of you that have read this story before, please don't be confused! I will replace each chapter as I update them, so it might take awhile.**

**Thank you everyone for your patience!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**


End file.
